


A Royal Wedding

by asoulofstars, MissChrisDaae



Series: Convergence [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Gen, Honeymoon, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Jemma and Jane are cousins, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/pseuds/asoulofstars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChrisDaae/pseuds/MissChrisDaae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three years, ten months, an alien invasion, a cosmic event, and a baby, Thor and Jane finally make it to the altar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Royal Wedding

* * *

“Mum, really, this isn’t necessary!” Jane protested. “He hasn’t seen the dress—”

“Jane Isabel Foster, do you really want to risk bad luck by seeing each other before the ceremony?” Elise asked, looking at her daughter pointedly. Jane groaned, shifting Nico in her arms away from her almost-healed tattoo.

“Okay, fine. Thor, I’m taking Nico with me, you know how he gets fussy in the middle of the night.”

“Alright, Jane.” Thor came over and kissed Nico’s forehead, and then he pecked Jane on the lips. “I shall see you at the altar.” He smiled at her.

“I’ll be the one in white,” she deadpanned immediately, smiling back. “I love you.”

“And I you.” His eyes softened as he looked at her. He didn’t want to be apart, even if it was only for a little while.

It was a little surreal not being in the tower, but the castle was still a pretty cushy setup for the night, even if Jane had about a million things distracting her at the moment, including the mysterious honeymoon Thor wouldn't tell her about. "You better make a better impression on whoever you marry," she told Nico as she set him down in his crib. "And no secrets, that's the big one."

Nico did his usual babbling as his grandmother helped Jane get undressed and head to bed before leaving for her own room. The minute Elise was gone, though, Jane retrieved both Nico and her phone, shooting off a text to Thor.

**I don't think this is against any rules. I miss you.**

Thor smiled when the text lit up his phone. Being away from Jane was hard, a lot harder than he thought, even though he had The Warriors Three and Riona trying to keep him company right now.

**I miss you, too, stjarna minn. Sleep well tonight. <3**

**Nico misses you too. Don't let anyone get you drunk, I don't trust that your friends didn't bring a secret mead stash.**

**Thor chuckled. Give Nico a kiss for me. Riona is watching the alcohol, and she’s only allowing us each one bottle of mead.**

**Good for her. Good night. I love you.**

**I love you, too, Jane. Goodnight.**

Thor sighed, knowing that she wouldn’t text again. He wasn’t entirely with his friends, and they didn’t notice. But, Riona did. She plopped in his lap and poked him.

“Hey, Mister. You’re getting married tomorrow. Start celebrating. It’s one night apart.”

“Alright, alright,” he answered, taking a sip from his bottle of mead. “Does anyone want to play Mario Kart?” he asked.

The men all eagerly agreed. Riona perched herself on the back of the couch to watch as things devolved into swearing and loud shouting as crashing, blue shells, and more occured.

* * *

Jane's 'last night of freedom' had ended up being significantly less eventful, mostly sleep interrupted by the occasional need to let Nico eat. When she woke up in the morning, pretty much all the female guests were crowded around her. "What's the occasion?" She asked playfully as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Riona rolled her eyes. “Janie, come on. Time to get ready!”

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" Jane pushed herself upright. "Now, shush, or you'll wake the baby!"

“I won’t wake him.” Riona rubbed her own rather large stomach. “Also, how did you deal with not being able to wear your own clothes? Do you know how long it took me to find a dress that I could fit in?”

"I took her shopping," Darcy interjected, going to get Jane's wedding dress from the closet. "Duh."

"Darcy, that wasn't necessary," Jemma scolded. "Come on, Jane, lots to do."

Riona laughed. The faerie had taken a liking to Darcy and Jemma both, for which Jane was grateful. “Is there any specific breakfast you want, Jane?” she asked the bride-to-be.

"Food," Jane said. "Just... Anything. I haven't eaten since the rehearsal dinner last night." Riona nodded, heading down to see what she could find and leaving Jane with the others.

“Jane,” Jemma scolded. “You know better than that.”

"Do you think Kate Middleton ate that much before marrying William?" Jane argued.

"Princess Catherine probably did—"

"Jemma, we both saw that dress. It couldn't have been much."

“Jane, that isn’t the point.”

“The point is, you need food.” Riona came back in with a big bowl of fruit, some milk, and a couple boxes of cereal. “I found things that didn’t require cooking.”

“Are you sure those aren’t angel wings?” Jane asked, grabbing an apple and taking a bit out of it. “Mm, I love you.”

“Darling, come on, you need to get out of bed,” Elise said, fiddling with a box that was sitting on the vanity table. “I think we’ve made it clear there’s a lot to do.”

“Muuuuuum.”

“Don’t ‘Mum’ me, Jane. This is your wedding day, and you will not be late to the ceremony.”

Riona jumped onto the bed, tugging at Jane’s arms. “Up, up, up!”

“Riona, you’re pregnant, you should not be doing that,” Jane scolded, swinging her legs out of bed. “And I told you, don’t wake the baby.”

“Who brings their baby to their wedding?” Darcy said, rolling her eyes. “That’s just asking for trouble.”

“What are they going to do? Anyone who would watch Nico is a guest,” Riona pointed out. “And you’re no fun, Jane.” She pouted.

“Maybe not, but it’s my day today. I’m the boss,” Jane argued, standing up and starting to unbutton her pajamas. “Can you guys trust me to take a bath and wash my hair on my own?”

“Yes,” Darcy answered. “We don’t want to see that.”

Riona snorted. “Don’t take too long, or I will come in.”

“Okay, okay. Darcy, why don’t you take Nico to Thor’s room, that’s where his little tux is.” Jane told her intern. “And I’m guessing he’ll want to see his daddy when he wakes up.”

“I got him!” Darcy said. “Go bathe!” she ordered.

“Ri, I could use some help with the tattoo.” Jane said, holding out her wrist. “Can you heal it up all the way? I’d rather it not be scabbing over still when the ceremony starts.”

“I can try,” Riona answered. “I’m not quite sure if it’ll work.” She took a deep breath. “Só leigheas,” she murmured. “Feel better?”

Jane nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be out in about twenty minutes, then you guys can help me finish up.”

* * *

Thor was pacing. He knew that he had to be getting ready, but he was not in the slightest worried about his appearance. He was more worried about keeping it together and remembering to say his vows correctly. Even though he’d been practicing for weeks whenever Jane wasn’t around.

“Okay, Big Guy. You need to come with me,” Natasha ordered.

“Alright,” Thor answered. Someone was around to help him focus. This was good. He followed her wordlessly, and he sat down when told.

He didn’t realize that she was doing something to his hair until he heard the snip of scissors.

“What are you doing?!?” he exclaimed.

“Calm down. I’m only trimming it.” She shook her head, and Thor heard her muttering about how everyone was so jumpy today.

“I apologize. Jane and I both enjoy my hair longer.”

“Well, then you shouldn’t have put me in charge of you for today,” Natasha retorted. The door opened, and Darcy walked in, carrying Nico.

“Jane says hi,” she said. “And baby needs his tux.”

“In the closet,” Thor answered, gesturing with a hand. “I miss her so much, and it hasn’t even been twenty four hours,” he mumbled.

Nico blew a spit bubble, waving at his father with a little squeak, his current way of saying hello to people.

Thor smiled. “Hello, Nico. Come here,” he said, holding out his arms. Darcy, having been halfway to the closet, sighed dramatically and brought the baby over.

“You don’t make things easy for me, kid,” she grumbled.

“Well, he is my son. I was not an easy child either.” He held Nico with two hands as Jane had been insisting, keeping him in his lap to avoid the scissors in Natasha’s hand. Nico started sucking on the thumb nearest to him, then hiccuped. Thor smiled at his son, and he kissed his forehead. “Are you ready to see Mommy and Daddy get married?” he asked his son. “Mommy will be so beautiful, and I’m sure all of us will be in awe of her when she comes down the aisle today.”

“Put that on my bucket list of things I never thought I’d hear,” Darcy quipped. “An ancient god saying ‘Mommy and Daddy.’”

“Darcy, you’re not being helpful,” Natasha scolded.

“Sorry!” She pulled out the little tux. “Come on, Little Man. We’ll get you dressed while Aunt Natasha gets Daddy ready.” Nico blew a raspberry at her, but didn’t shriek when she picked him up. “Oh, gross, kid, I can smell you getting ready to make a mess. Fine, I’ll change you first, but your mom is going to owe big time.”

Thor chuckled. “Darcy, you are his aunt, too. This is part of being family.”

“Hey, don’t talk to me about that, I know more about taking care of babies than both of you guys did, I had to help deliver the little guy. I think you owe me already.”

“We also owe Riona and Jemma for that,” Thor answered. “And I thank you for all that you’ve done for us.”

“Can we drop this topic?” Natasha interrupted. “It’s getting old.”

“Sorry,” Thor answered. “Is my hair almost done? I’d like to get into my tuxedo as well.”

“I have to comb it out once it’s done getting cut.” Natasha kept working, and soon his hair was combed out, looking smooth and tamed for once in his life without braids.

Thor admired it begrudgingly in the mirror. Asgardians were used to having longer hair; Fandral was the exception to the rule. So, having shorter hair on his wedding day was slightly disconcerting. But, he could deal.

* * *

Fingers still fussing with the updo Natasha had styled, Jane took one last look at herself in the white dress she’d never expected she’d be wearing. “Am I really here now?” she asked, turning back to look at her mother. Elise pulled Jane’s fingers away from her hair and cupped her daughter’s face in her hands.

“Darling, you look beautiful, don’t ruin all the work that’s gone into that,” the British woman scolded. “I’m going to take Nicholas from your cousin now, so he can watch. Don’t take too long, everyone’s waiting for you.”

“No pressure,” Jane said, mimicking Elise’s central London accent. Elise pinched Jane’s cheek and kissed her on the forehead with a fond smile before leaving.

Left to herself, Jane took a deep breath, and started the walk into the ballroom.

Thor was waiting, trying to keep himself calm. He was ridiculously nervous for this, even though they’d been prepping for so long. He reached up and smoothed his hair down, pressing his lips together slightly at the short feel of it. He hadn’t had it this short in hundreds of years, so it was taking some time to get used to.

Part of the reason that he felt a bit sick was that even though they had their friends and family there, he was missing most of his true family. The only person that was his family who was in attendance was Riona. He wished that his parents and brother were here, too.

And then the ballroom doors opened, and Thor felt all his nerves settle as he saw Jane.

A grin spread across his face, and he had to swallow harshly to keep the tears that were pricking at his eyes to not fall. Breathe, he reminded himself. Wow. I am the luckiest man in the Nine Realms.

It was maybe thirty steps from the doors to Thor, but it could have just as easily been three hundred and Jane wouldn’t have noticed, given the look on his face right now. She thought she’d seen every kind of smile he had to offer. The cheeky ones, the earnest ones, the ones that were full of nothing but love,  but this one outshone them all. Hi, she mouthed, beaming back at him.

She briefly heard Nico burbling happily on her mother’s lap, but never once did she take her eyes off Thor. She made the last few steps and reached out to grab his hand and lace their fingers together.

Even in the moment it was happening, she still couldn’t believe this was real, but she was so glad that it was.

Hi, Thor mouthed back at her. He felt her fingers lace with his, and he gave her hand a squeeze. The first tear escaped, slipping down his face as he gave a giddy laugh. He knew he had to focus on the justice of the peace, but he kept looking at Jane out of the corner of his eye.

The justice of the peace smiled at them both. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Thor Odinson and Jane Foster.”

“Doctor,” Thor corrected under his breath, though he knew that the justice couldn’t hear him.

Jane fought down a giggle at Thor’s immediate rush to correct the poor man, and mouthed that it was fine. The justice hadn’t used Thor’s titles either, after all, and with all the little changes they’d made to the ceremony, this one at least could stay intact.

“Today we have come together to witness the joining of these two lives. For them, out of the routine of ordinary life, the extraordinary has happened. They met each other, fell in love and are finalizing it with their wedding. A good marriage must be created. It is never being too old to hold hands. It’s remembering to say I love you every day and it is not just marrying the right person, it's being the right partner,” the justice went on, before nodding at Jane.

She took a deep breath, summoning what she’d spent the last three months writing.

“In all my life, there has never been anyone like you. Not just because of where you come from, but because of who you are to me. No one has ever believed in me the way you do. The moment you became a part of my life, I changed, and I can say now without any doubt, that is was for the best. You’ve become so much more than the crazy guy I hit with my van four years ago.” Darcy snickered, and it took everything Jane had not to glare daggers at her as she went on. “You’re… everything now. I can’t imagine my life if I were to lose you, and every day I spend with you, I treasure. Regardless of how long we live, it will never be enough time with you.

“This isn’t a deal that we’re making once, this is a deal I plan on making every day. To always support you, believe in you… To love you. I love you, Thor Odinson, and I’m yours. Now, forever, whatever comes after that. Deal?”

Thor beamed, and his tears started falling in earnest. He wanted to kiss her now, but he settled with bringing her knuckles up to his lips. He had to take a couple deep breaths, and his pause made the justice of the peace give him a slight nudge.

“Doctor Jane Foster,” he began, emphasizing her title. “You study the stars in search of other worlds, and through this, you found me. Your brilliance shines for all to see. Your loyalty shimmers, but it never wavers. Your beauty is unmatched. You are a star in your own right. You are most certainly my sun; you are the center of my personal universe.” He had to swallow so he could strengthen his voice.

“You made me want to be a better man, and you helped show me how to be one. I can only hope that my love for you and the days we spend as husband and wife reflect what you have taught me and continue to teach me. I hope that I will always be worthy of the title and ring that you bestow upon me today. I said once that I believed fate brought us together. And I am glad that my fate involved you running me over. Twice. Because with you, my life would be dark. It would not have such light. So, I promise to make you as happy as you’ve made me. I promise to be your light when it is dark. And I promise to never leave your side. I am ready to deal this deal, Jane Foster, and make you my wife.”

He reached up, wiping at his eyes, and he gave her a teary grin.

Jane ducked her head and blushed furiously, resisting the urge to skip to kiss him at that moment. However long she’d worked on her own vows, he’d probably spent the entire two years of their relationship thinking those up. And they were absolutely perfect.

Instead, she took the silver and gold sun ring from the podium and slid it on the third finger of his left hand. “This ring is my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed,” she said, looking up into those blue eyes that she loved so much.

Thor smiled, giving her fingers a squeeze before she could pull back from his hand. He could see the stardust in her beautiful brown eyes glowing, and he just wanted to kiss her.

He took the silver ring with the moon that was studded with diamonds along the band from the podium, and he slid it slowly onto her left ring finger. “This ring is my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed,” he echoed, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

Now came the part she’d been a little antsy about. The part with the knife. And even the justice looked a little uneasy about giving her the Asgardian knife that Jemma had sterilized about fifty times.

It took a lot for Jane to keep her hand steady as she lifted Thor’s left hand and turned it palm up. She slowly dragged the tip of the knife across the center of his palm, creating a thin line of blood, then passed it over to Thor.

Thor looked down at Jane’s hand, smiling softly. She was doing this for him. And he wouldn’t do anything to hurt her. He took the knife from her, and he turned her own hand palm up. He gently traced his fingers over it, trying to let his calloused finger tips say I love you for him, and he very slowly moved the blade across her hand.

The Asgardian blade was sharp, and with his strength, he had to put almost no pressure on it to cut Jane’s hand, But he quickly put it back on the podium as soon as he saw that there was blood, because he had no desire to hurt her.

“Ready?” he asked her.

She nodded, turning their hands over so that the blood mixed. There was a slight tingle in her veins as it happened, and she looked up at him, silently asking if they’d done it right.

The justice seemed to think so, because he said, “By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss.”

That Jane could do, and happily. Using her uncut hand, she grabbed her husband by the collar and pulled him down for a very long kiss as everyone else started clapping.

Thor gave a nod at Jane’s silent question; he could feel the change in his own veins. It was definitely a tingling sensation, and while it was a slightly uncomfortable feeling, he was glad.

And then he heard the magic words, but Jane was too fast for him. She was already pulling him down, and all he could do was mold his lips to hers, kissing her back passionately. His hand wrapped around her waist, trying not to ruin the dress.

“I love you,” he murmured as they pulled apart. “I love you, my beautiful wife.” They were married. He was her husband, and she was his wife.

Jane grinned up at him. “I never would have guessed. And I love you too.”  Jemma was up out of her seat in an instant, with bacitracin and gauze, to separate the newlyweds’ hands and tend to both the cuts.

“Jemma, really—”

“No objections, you are not getting an infection on your wedding,” her cousin scolded as she finished up. “There, all done.”

Jane rolled her eyes, looking up at Thor. “Well, then, reception time. Shall we?”

Thor chuckled at Jemma’s antics, and he held out his hand. The small cut was already healed.

“We shall, stjarna minn.” He held out his arm for her. He couldn’t believe that they were really married. He couldn’t remember a time that he’d ever been this happy.

Jane hooked her arm through his, grinning as they headed into the side room just off the dining room so that everyone else could take their seats first. “We did it,” she whispered breathlessly. “We really did it. We’re… oh, my god, I need to breath for a second.” She sank down on one of the couches, sucking in a long gulp of air. “Okay, that’s better.”

She was tempted to peek at her hand and see if she’d gotten any of Thor’s biology other than the expected longevity, but Jemma would kill her if she undid the bandages, so she left it be. “Was it everything you imagined?” she asked, standing up and smoothing down her dress as she got the idea it was time for them to join everyone else.

Thor stood with her, and he ran his fingers along her spine. “It was more than I imagined. Norns, Jane, today…I’ve never been happier. Thank you.” He bent down, cradling her face in his hands, and he kissed her again. He loved this woman so much, and by some miracle, she loved him, too. And he was the luckiest man for it. He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs as he pulled back, smiling tenderly at her. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she whispered up at him as they headed in to another round of applause and took their seats at the head of the table. Elise was sitting next to Jane, still holding Nico, and Jane beamed, taking back her baby. “Your parents are married now, little guy,” she said proudly. “Did we do it right?” She tickled his chest and Nico giggled.

Thor smiled fondly as he watched his wife and son. He made a funny face at Nico, scrunching his nose and booping Nico on the nose. “I think we managed well,” he said in response to Jane’s question. “And you just look so handsome in your tuxedo, Mister,” he said in a softer voice to his son. “Yes, you do.”

Jane took a drink of champagne and leaned in to kiss Thor as Nico settled further into her lap. “So, I guess that means I do have some taste, I’m the one who picked it out,” she teased. “So thank you.”

Thor clinked his glass against hers. “Well, clearly you have good taste. You married me.” He smiled smugly at her before taking a sip of champagne. “Can we please bring out some Asgardian alcohol?” he asked. Riona had kept it under lock and key, but the Warriors Three had brought some.

“Later,” Jane insisted. “I’m not ready for everyone to get that drunk just yet, let’s at least eat and have a few dances first.” Nico hiccuped on her lap, punctuating her sentence. “See? Nico agrees with me,” she said proudly.

“Of course Nico agrees with you. He’s smart just like you.” He kissed his son’s forehead and Jane’s cheek. He took another sip of the champagne with a sigh. “Alright, I can agree with that.” He gave her a playful nuzzle. He was just so excited for everything. Though his nerves had faded to hunger, so he was definitely eager for the food to come out.

Jane smiled at him as the waitstaff started serving the appetizer courses. “Can we get a high chair for him?” she asked one of them, who nodded, before Jane went back to cooing over Nico. “You’re going to behave while we’re gone, right? Not going to give Gammy any trouble?”

“Jane, please, can I be called something other than Gammy? There’s no dignity in it,” Elise complained.

“You have him for… Thor, how long are we going to be gone?”

“A couple weeks,” he answered cryptically. “Though with the Bifrost at our disposal, we will be able to return at any time.” He gave her a smile, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. He then turned to his mother-in-law. “Thank you for watching Nico, by the way. I’m quite eager to have Jane all to myself.” He gave his wife a mischievous smirk, because he was still rather impressed that he had kept the honeymoon secret.

“Smug,” Jane muttered, rolling her eyes as the high chair came, and she strapped Nico in. “This is the only time you are ever keeping secrets from me again, Lord Thunder Britches.” Her hands finally free, she started eating, still stealing moments to grin at him.

“Trust me, I’m not a big fan of it, either.” He gave her a weak smile, turning to his food. She was definitely not the only one who just kept stealing grins between bites, as Thor was really perfectly happy. The only thing that would have made the day better was having his parents and brother there with him.

“So, you’re not going to do this again, right?” Jane prompted. “No more keeping secrets from me?” She stole a look around the room at the relatively small assembly of their friends and her family. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, but it still felt a little empty. She reached out and squeezed his hand a little.

“Never, Jane. I just really want to see the look on your face when you find out, because you will enjoy it.” He smiled when she squeezed his hand, and he leaned closer, giving her a kiss by her ear. “My mother would have been proud of you today. There’s no doubt in my mind that she would willingly call you her daughter. She encouraged me not to give up hope during the time that I could not come see you.”

Jane’s hand moved to the comb in her hair, the one that had been delivered to her via Natasha, smiling softly. “I wish she could be here… I liked her a lot.” Plates were starting to be cleared and replaced with the entrées. Jane started to turn around to feed Nico, only to find her mother already doing it.

“He’s fine, you two just focus on you two,” Elise promised with a smile. “Have a little fun.”

“Thank you, Elise,” Thor said to his mother-in-law.

He smiled at the comb. “I’m glad you have a part of her at least. It’s better than her not being here at all. Her presence still is.” He then turned to his food, hoping for the meat to cheer him up.

Jane sighed a little, wishing they hadn’t gotten into such a sad topic. “I’m glad we chose to do it like this. If there were paparazzi here… I’d have hated it. We really don’t need that today.”

There was a clinking of silver on glass as Darcy stood up. “Okay, so since Jane was too cheap to actually get bridesmaids— not that I’m complaining, I would look awful in a bridesmaid dress— I think I should get to start the toasts. I mean, I saw them begin. Jane hit Thor with her van, he went a little crazy with the Asgard gibberish, and I tased him.” Jane tried very hard not to slam her head on the table in humiliation. “I mean, after we got him out of the hospital and she hit him with the van, again, I saw a little ogling going on the first time we saw him with his shirt off.”  Jane groaned inwardly. “Anyway, we knew him three days, his brother tried to kill us, Thor got all magical, they made out, he went away for a year, and Jane went into this big frenzy about science, and bridges, and then she got bummed and we went to London, and then he came back, they went to space, they came back, we blew up a university, he left again—”

“Darcy,” Erik interrupted on Jane’s behalf. “The point.”

“Okay, okay, so I might have thought this wasn’t gonna… you know, last, but it’s pretty awesome that it did. I mean, it was kind of guaranteed after the baby thing, but still. Oh, by the way, I still haven’t gotten paid for being your midwife. Work on that, will you? And, I got nothing else, so congratulations, you two. Oh… wait, there is one thing. Protection. Look into it a little more. Thank you, good night.” Darcy sat back down as everyone toasted and cheered.

Erik stood up next. “When Thor first came into our lives, I have to admit that I was skeptical. I’ve known Jane since she was born, so I was protective of her, and I didn’t want her to get hurt. I told him to stay away from her. Clearly, he didn’t listen” He smiled wryly, remembering when he’d watched Thor reclaim Mjolnir and turn into a god again. “I’m glad that he didn’t. They both grown so much because of each other, and improved for it. So, to Thor and Jane, for never giving up no matter what obstacles stood in your way.” He held up his glass in their direction.

As everyone drank, Tony stood up, and Jane winced a little, praying he’d keep the self-congratulatory parts to a minimum. She liked Tony, really she did, but his ego, not so much.

“Well, congratulations, Jane, you got the second hottest guy on the team.” The rest of the team’s faces were a mix of amusement and exasperation. “But, you know, sometimes, we have to settle. And Thor’s a good guy to settle for, when he’s not spinning the hammer around and crushing his enemies. But, clearly, that’s not going to be an issue for you two. And Thor, I have to say, I don’t know what makes you want to go for a woman who’s hit you with her car and slapped you a bunch, but Jane and I went to the same school, so I guess she can’t be all that bad. Just keep the baby and the gooey eyes to your own level of the tower, alright? Good luck to you two crazy kids.”

“My turn!” Riona exclaimed, wings fluttering. “Okay, I actually had the stars tell me a lot about things. They told me of Thor’s banishment. Which I tried so hard to change, but it turns out that it was a good thing that Thor didn’t listen to me like the foolharded, stubborn man he is. Because if he had, I don’t know if we’d be sitting here today. The stars also told me of this mysterious Midgardian woman who loved the stars and would capture my brother’s attention. I’m glad that she did, because I’ve seen the difference she’s made. I’ve known Thor for over a thousand years, and I’ve never seen him happier or a better man than he is now that he has Jane. And while I’ve only known Jane a short while, I’m glad that she’s part of our lives. She’s the sister that I never had, and she, like Thor said earlier, is a star. Welcome to the family, Jane, and I hope you two have many years of happiness.”

Fandral rubbed the space between Riona’s wings to calm her down. He was grinning broadly, and he lifted his glass. “I’ve also known Thor a very long time, and I’ve never seen him more in love. He loves a lot of things. Alcohol, battle, the comfort of ladies’ arms, though we were always spared the more detailed results,” he smirked and tilted his glass toward Nico, “But he is so in love with Jane. And it’s clear that she deserves his love. And he deserves hers. They are a matched pair, and while I don’t really believe in fate, they found each other in the most unlikely of circumstances and are now married. Jane, thank you for making my friend, my brother for all intents and purposes, so incredibly happy. Keep him on his toes for the rest of your life, and keep a smile on his face. Thor, you better cherish that woman, because she actually agreed to put up with you. So, enjoy the time you have together, and keep it happy.”

Almost everyone had something to say, with the exception of some of Coulson’s team, who were really only there because Coulson hadn’t wanted to leave anyone behind. Elise was the last one to stand up, holding Nico in her arms as she spoke.

“I didn’t believe it when Jane and Erik told me they met the god of thunder. And I was even more surprised when Jane told me about dating him. I… may have gotten carried away in wanting to know about Asgard, but what mattered to me the most was that I’d never seen Jane as happy as I have since the two of them started living together. So, all I have to say is thank you, Thor. For everything you’ve done for my family, and for my daughter. I wish you both every happiness in the years to come. Here’s to the both of you.”

With the final toast and cheer, the dishes were cleared away, the DJ announced that it was time for the first dance. Thor grinned, and he held out his hand for Jane. “Are you ready, stjarna minn?” he asked playfully.

“Sweep me off my feet,” she said, grinning up as she took his hand and they moved to the center of the dance floor. But the minute the song started, she began to tear up. “Your Song? You picked… you remembered….” The enormity of the gesture was not lost on her.

“Of course I remembered.” He kissed her knuckles before starting to lead her like they’d practiced. “I knew how much it meant to you, Jane, and I’m just happy that you are here beside me.” He gave her a smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she said, ducking her head to blush as they moved across the floor. “So much. And today’s just been… perfect.”

“Perfect is an understatement,” he answered with a grin. “I’m still not quite sure if this whole thing is a dream. Perhaps I’ll wake up and still be in that hospital after Darcy tasered me.”

Jane groaned a little. “I never want to hear the word taser again. Or the fact that I could have killed you through vehicular manslaughter twice. Please? Can we move past that?”

“I suppose so,” he answered, pecking her cheek. “I can do that for you.”

“Good.” She ducked under his arm and spun around. “I’d like to think you remember more about me than just that.”

Thor laughed. “Jane, I remember every word that we have spoken to each other. I remember and cherish every moment we have together. You are more to me than the woman who ran me over in pursuit of science.”

“You’re bringing it up again!”

“To prove a point,” he answered. “I can’t forget it, but I remember so much more.”

“Hmph.” Jane snorted, doing her best to wrap her arms around his shoulders. “Alright, fine, name your five favorite moments that don’t involve the van.”

“Looking into your eyes for the first time, because you reorganized my universe. When you brought me up to the rooftop, because you helped me just as much as I appeared to help you with that conversation. When you kissed me, taking the courage that I did not have to make that happen. When I called you after the Battle of New York and said that I love you for the first time. When you told me that you were pregnant with Nico.” He smiled proudly at her. “But, I could go on and on.”

“We have the honeymoon for that,” she grinned. “And new memories to make as well.”

“I am looking forward to it. I hope that your enjoyment will help you forgive me for keeping it secret.” He gave her a peck on the lips.

“We’ll see once we get there.” The song ended, blending into a more upbeat one that everyone could join in on, Elise even bringing Nico over to dance between his parents.

“Hello, Nico,” Thor said, grinning. “Are you having a good time and behaving yourself for your Grandmother?”

Nico gave them a gummy smile, and Jane laughed as Steve tapped her on the shoulder. “I think there’s a rule that the bride has to dance with more than just her husband,” the supersoldier joked. “Do you mind, Thor?”

“Just make sure she comes back to me,” Thor answered with a smile. “Besides, Riona will never forgive me if I don’t dance with her.”

Jane laughed, passing Nico back to Elise before Steve pulled her into the next dance. “I heard a lot of stories about you wanting to wait for the right partner.”

“Well, that could take a while, and I could use the practice. Dancing’s changed a lot since the forties, after all,” he pointed out. “And I’m at a wedding, I might as well use it as an excuse.”

“Captain America, ever the charmer.”

Thor walked over to find his honorary sister, and he pulled the pregnant woman into his arms. “Hello, you.”

“Hi,” she answered, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “Congrats, Thor. You two are great together.” She moved so that she was standing on her feet. Her stomach was getting rather large, so she didn’t trust herself to dance on her own.

“Thank you,” Thor said with a smile. “I think so, too.” He glanced at her stomach. “And you, you’re following in our footsteps. Not too much longer before you’ll have a little baby running around.”

“Or flying,” Riona retorted. “Josie’s a gift, but I’m nervous.”

“You two will do just fine. I already told him that you’ll kill him if he hurts you.”

“He won’t. He’s being so good about all of this.”

“So are you. You two will make good parents.”

The music changed abruptly into AC/DC’s Thunderstruck, and everyone turned to look at Tony who shrugged, his smirk barely concealed. “I thought this was a party. I’m allowed to make a request.”

“Very funny,” Thor answered. “I could call up some real thunder if you wish.”

“We just got more snow, we don’t need rain on top of it,” Jane scolded, as she switched partners to Bruce. “And Nico’s afraid of thunder.”

“Alright, alright. Just a suggestion.” He shook his head at the latter part of her statement. “Son of a thunder god…” he muttered.

Riona patted Thor’s shoulder in a sympathetic poor you movement. Darcy broke away from James long enough to go pass the DJ her own relic of an iPod, and Jane saw her practically beating a warning into the poor guy about hurting it, but the end result was that the mixes Darcy and Jane had spent four years creating started playing, making for a much more enjoyable experience.

Thor spent much of the night with a grin on his face, dancing with all who came up for a dance, though always finding his way back to Jane’s arms.

* * *

 

As the night's activities started to wind down, Jane had to put on a coat over her dress as they headed outside into the courtyard. “So, do I get a hint now?” she asked, looking up at Thor.

“Not quite yet. But, you do get this,” he said, pulling the circlet from his jacket’s inner pocket. “May I place this upon you, my princess?”

Jane squeaked, both at what she’d totally forgotten, that she was an intergalactic princess now, and the circlet itself. It was actually fairly simple, an opal at the center and a pale blue stone on either side of it, and the entire thing was made of delicate, but uncomplicated silver twists. Speechlessly, she nodded, bowing her head a little to let him better get it in her hair.

Thor placed the circlet on her head, and he smiled broadly. “You look beautiful, stjarna minn. A beautiful princess, and someday, Queen.” He stroked her cheek with his thumb. “Thank you.”

“Let’s… just go one day at a time,” Jane said softly, trying to adjust to the new weight on her head. “Deal?”

“Deal,” he answered, kissing her tenderly.

Jane smiled into the kiss then brushed a few flakes of falling snow out of his hair. “So, why are we here? Shouldn’t we be getting a car to an airport?”

He laughed. “No. Heimdall, when you’re ready,” he said to the sky. Jane immediately latched her arms around him tightly, knowing what was coming.

The Bifrost appeared around them, and it swooped them through space to deposit them in the Observatory on Asgard. The bags that Thor had already sent up were sitting in a corner.

“Darcy helped pack for you, so I hope that everything is alright that’s in there.”

“It would be easier to agree if I knew where we were going,” Jane pointed out, waving up at the man on the central pedestal. “Hello, Heimdall.”

“Welcome back, my prince, my princess,” Heimdall said, smiling softly.

“Heimdall, it is good to see you.” Thor smiled back at the Gatekeeper. He then turned back to his wife. “How about a tour of the Nine Realms? Or, the realms where it is possible for us to stay for extended periods of time, anyways.” He grinned at her.

Jane squeaked again, nodding. “I mean… how can I say no to that?”

He kissed her sweetly. “I thought you would like that.” He smiled and held out his arm. “We start here, though we will be avoiding the palace.”

Jane nodded, grateful that she wouldn’t have to face her new father-in-law. “Okay, so, lead the way.”

Thor did, taking her down to the lake where he would spend a lot of his time. “This is my place. It’s sort of like what the roof in New Mexico was to you. My getaway.” He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

“It’s beautiful,” Jane whispered, looking out over the water before getting an idea. “Help me out a bit?” she undid the straps of her dress and let it fall down around her feet before trying to undo all the bits of her hair.

Thor smiled, and he kissed her neck as he helped her undo her hair. “I love you, Jane. I love you so much,” he murmured against her skin.

“I love you too.” She turned around, tugging at his tuxedo. “Come on, now, your turn.”

“Finally,” Thor mumbled. “It’s constricting,” he said, pushing the jacket off over his shoulders and sighing contently.

He started on the buttons, popping each one free to expose a little more of the skin of the torso each time. Jane kissed her way down his chest as it came free, her fingers tugging at the zipper of his pants as she worked. Thor groaned at the feeling.

“Missed this so much,” she mumbled, pulling his underwear down with the pants before reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. Her shoes fell off her feet as she did so.

Thor groaned again, kissing her passionately. “I missed this too, stjarna minn. Norns, I love you.” He laid her across the grass, kissing her gently. “I love you so much,” he mumbled against her lips. “Now and always.”

“Tell me more.” She buried her face in his neck, nuzzling against his skin. “Don’t you ever stop.” Her fingers moved along his chest, tracing the contours of his muscles. “Just keep loving me, that’s all I really need.”

“I will, and I only ask that you do the same for me,” he answered.

“Deal.” She wrapped her legs around his waist, using the few self defense moves Natasha had taught her to twist it so she was the one on top. “Now, are you ready to start making up for lost time?” Thor grinned up at her, nodding as she bent her head to kiss him again, her brown hair tumbling over both of them.

"More than ready." He caught the soft strands of hair between his fingers before twisting them around his hands and pulling her closer.


End file.
